The invention relates to a chain link for an energy guide chain with chain links with at least one latchable transverse portion.
DE 43 13 075 A1 discloses a chain link for an energy guide chain, which chain link has two spaced-apart, mutually oppositely disposed chain side plates. The chain side plates are connected together by a transverse portion. The connection between the transverse portion and the side plates is effected by means of releasable hinges. The transverse portion is latchable to the chain side plates. For that purpose the transverse portion in accordance with DE 43 13 074 A1 has latching means which co-operate with corresponding latching means on the chain side plates. More specifically DE 43 13 075 A1 proposes that the transverse portions have at both ends respective projections which are connected to mounting pins of round cross-section. The chain side plates have slots for receiving the projections. In the region of the slots the side plates have mounting recesses for latchingly receiving and guiding the mounting pins. That configuration of the hinges permits a pivotal movement of the transverse portion through 180.degree., while the transverse portion is removable in any desired pivotal position.
A further embodiment of a chain link for an energy guide chain is known from DE 33 18 565 C2. The chain link has two spaced-apart, mutually oppositely disposed chain side plates which can be connected together by way of a fastening loop member. The fastening loop member is pivotably mounted to one chain side plate by a releasable hinge and it is lockable to the other chain side plate with an elastic hook. In regard to the design configuration of the hinge DE 33 18 365 C2 proposes that it comprises a pivot portion which is formed in an exposed condition in the free edge of a chain side plate and which is of a circular cross-section that is flattened off perpendicularly to the chain side plates, the pivot portion having rounded-off narrow sides, the hinge further comprising cut, part-circular recesses which are shaped into the end of the fastening loop member and which are provided with portions of an undercut configuration. That configuration for the fastening loop member affords the possibility that, after the fastening loop member has been fitted onto the pivot portion and after pivotal movement towards the oppositely disposed chain side plate the fastening loop member is force-lockingly and positively lockingly braced to the pivot portion. A fastening loop member of that kind is pivotal at one end.
An object of the present invention is to provide a chain link for an energy guide chain, in which a transverse portion which can connect the chain side plates is pivotable both about the one chain side plate and also about the other, wherein latchability of the transverse portion to a chain side plate at least at one side is to be possible. A further object of the invention is to provide an energy guide chain in which it is possible to introduce and remove supply lines.